Love Always, Finn Hudson
by on sleepless roads
Summary: Finn writes a letter to Rachel, trying to win her back. Only, that's not how the letter ended up looking at all. Puckleberry


**First of all, if you are Finchel fan, you shouldn't be reading this. This fic came from a pure Puckleberry heart and while I have nothing against Finchel, this fic is just not for you guys. But if you're up to it, then sure! I love Finn so I'd like to think I wasn't too harsh on writing this so you might like something about it. **

**I've had this in my head ever since Furt when Finn mentioned Puckleberry and I only got around to writing it now. I have one more Finn POV on Puckleberry in my head but this was easier to write, so this one came first. Enjoy ;)**

**IOI**

Hey Rach

So I'm probably the last person you want to be receiving a letter from right now. But, seriously though, would you ever expect to receive a letter from anyone lately? I mean not that, you know, no one would write you because they would! You're totally awesome and, like, cool, so yeah. It's just that it's e-mails and shi-stuff now so you're probably surprised you got something out of the mailbox today. See? That's me, Rach, totally unpredictable and not at all boring.

Anyway, I have a lot of reasons for writing this letter, first is that I want to apologize. You know, for blowing up on you on Sectionals and the whole leaving you to fend for yourself at the Christmas tree place. I know you're Jewish so that must not have been very fun for you. So, yeah, sorry. Oh, and for sleeping with Santana, too, only not really. See, I still don't get why you're mad at me about that. I mean, I thought you slept with Jesse and I didn't care! I'm sorry I lied, I shouldn't have, but you shouldn't have ran to Puck first chance you got either.

That's one more thing, Puck. I know it's been a couple months now since we broke up and I've been seeing you two together a lot. Not just, you know, sitting next to each other at glee club kind of together but actually together as in walking down the hallways, giving each other car rides home kind of together. It's kind of creepy, really, I mean you never liked him. Oh, wait, I guess you kind of do. You _were_ the only one who visited him when he was in juvie and you always came to him when we had problems. Yeah, why was that, Rach? You started dating him Sophomore year because you were hurting form me and Quinn and now you went to him you found about me and Santana. I'm just really confused, 'cause you get along better with all of the other guys at glee club (even Kurt!) than Puck. So, why always him, Rach?

He doesn't even like you, you know. I mean, he complained about you all the time before, like how he wanted to light himself on fire whenever you talked. That's not very boyfriend-ish, now, is it? And he's like your total opposite, he's all badass and you're a total good girl (well, actually, you're pretty badass too, you know, with your knack of sending helpless people to abandoned crack houses and stuff) And, and he's like totally violent. He beats people up out of habit. And you hate violence! You told me so. But, yeah, he is my best friend and he has really been trying to make it up to me since the whole Quinn thing and yeah, I guess he's the only one who stood up for you when Santana was going all Regina George on you backstage at Sectionals and he _did_ say he kinda liked you plus I heard from Mike that he was the one who took that glist of your locker. Oh and he did look pretty pissed when Jesse and his friends threw eggs at you. I mean, I was pretty worked up about it too but Puck was just scary. Okay, now I'm just confused, what _is_ going on with the two of you?

But enough about you and Puck, I'm writing to you to talk about _us_. Can't you see that we're supposed to be together? I mean, I know I've been kind of an ass lately, to you mostly, but that's just because I'm lonely. It sucks sitting on the other side of the room watching Puck play with your hair while you act like it's the most natural thing in the world. It's not, okay? It's creepy and weird and so…un-Puck like. Rachel, come on, you knew before I did that we were perfect for each other. We're both leaders, we could kill any ballad Mr. Schue assigns us plus we have a really cute couple name. Plus, I'm a better dancer than Puck!

Oh! And do you remember when we made Quinn and Sam win that duet competition? Our teamwork was epic, Rach! We would never have pulled that off if we weren't a couple. Oh, wait…that sounded kind of sad. _Were we just a couple for other people? _Wow, well…I don't know now, Rach. I'm thinking about more reasons to say we're perfect for each other but I'm just, you know, blank. I could say you bring out the best in me and I bring out the best in you but, honestly, it's like we've been the worst versions of ourselves when we were together. We were always so jealous, we never really trusted each other completely and you became less yourself because you were trying to make me happy and I was becoming an ass because I thought you would always be there.

But you and Puck…you trusted him off the bat. I mean, you wouldn't have taken up his offer to listen to your problems if you didn't, right? And he never really gave you reason not to trust him, not since he joined glee club. He's smiling a lot more lately and if I didn't know it was because of his juvie stint, I'd think he's been beating up less people because of you. You kind of have that way with people, you know?

You've been happy a lot too, I've noticed, and you're more you now. He's been really good to you, hasn't he? I see the way he looks at you these days, Rach, like he'd go Death Star on anyone who even looks at you wrong. And I've seen they way you look at him, too! Like he's much more than how we see him. Come to think of it, that's how you've always looked at him.

Wow, I can't believe I'm just realizing all this now and writing it down as I think it. That's pretty awesome. Where was I? Right, you and Puck…no one saw that coming, that's for sure. But I'm writing this during Spanish (Mr. Schue's already eyeing me), a class I have with the both of you and I see Puck put his arm around your chair and I see how naturally you just kind of lean in to his touch. He kisses your temple and you hit him with your elbow, whispering something about it being inappropriate and I think…I kind of think you guys can be good together, _are _ good together. (Seriously, you guys should just come clean to the glee club.)

Huh. Well this letter certainly isn't going the way I thought it would. I guess we were never really right for each other. I'm not saying I regret our relationship because I don't! I think you're a great girl Rachel and I did love you (I still do…only not in that way, anymore. Well. I'm just realizing this now too!), and it sucks that I blew my chance. But we never would have worked out anyway, huh?

You're probably really confused now, believe me, I am too. But I guess I just want you to know that whatever it is you want to do, I'm here for you, as your friend because we were pretty good at that, right?

Love always (but don't tell Puck that 'cause he'd kick my ass),

Finn Hudson

IOI

**I hope Finn didn't seem OOC or anything. I didn't want to make him too dumb because, well, he's not really as dumb as other fics make him out to be. But that's just me. Anyway, please do tell me what you thought about it! Any kind of feedback is welcome ;)**


End file.
